I'm Sorry
by BabySnowLeopard
Summary: USUK. What happens when America finds out that England has been cheating on him? Just a kinda old short story I typed up nearly a year ago. Cross-posted from my deviantART account.


"America... we can still make this work; I know we can," England said. It had been a whole week, and... well, things hadn't exactly improved at all since then.

"I've already told you enough times before, it's over," America replied, obviously still bitter about what had happened. Being cheated on was bad enough. When it was with his own brother, that only made it worse.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yes, but what else?" America replied. "You cheated on me with Canada - because, of all people, you just HAD to choose my brother, didn't you - and I found out. When I confronted you about it, what did you do? You just denied it, even though we both knew it was true. You didn't actually apologise until yesterday, when you realised there was no point denying it any longer."

"I still apologised, anyway..." England muttered, even though he knew America had a valid point. If he hadn't denied the fact that he'd cheated on the American and just confessed and apologised straight away, perhaps the consequences wouldn't have been so bad. But it was over now, and it was all his fault, wasn't it?

"It was a bit late by then," America continued. "If you'd at least come clean and admitted it in the first place... maybe I could've forgiven you by now..." He sighed, looking away. "Maybe we'd still be together..." he added, still looking the other way. It was clear that his mood had changed; as the conversation was progressing further, it had begun to make him feel depressed.

"America..." England began. He put a hand on America's shoulder.

"Leave me alone..." America muttered, still refusing to look in England's direction.

"Fine, fine..." said England, walking away. He could get the hint. America clearly didn't want him around. And, if anything, staying would only make things worse. However, just as he was about to open the door to leave, America spoke up again.

"Don't go."

"What?"

"I said don't go," America repeated, his voice shaking a little.

"Git, make up your mind," England told the American, getting a bit impatient as he often did when America couldn't make up his mind about something. "Either you want me to leave or you don't; now, which is it?"

"I-I want you to stay..." America said. He sounded upset. "Come here." England walked back across the room, over to where America was standing. "England..." America began. This time, he actually turned to face England again when he spoke. It was only then that England noticed that America was crying.

"America... I'm-" England was about to say 'sorry' - which seemed to be the word he said the most to America recently - when he was suddenly interrupted.

"I love you."

Now that took England by surprise. "Y-You do...?" he asked in disbelief, his cheeks turning a bit red. "Even after... you know..." He trailed off, trying to avoid bringing up that certain subject again.

"Yes, even after that," America replied, suddenly hugging the Brit tightly. "I'll always love you... no matter what... nothing could ever change that... e-even though y-you cheated on me... a-and you broke my heart... I still love you... I-I always will... forever a-and always..." he sobbed. He was really losing control of his emotions now. Looking up at England, he added quietly, "I'm sorry... I never should've left you... I need you back... please..."

England's eyes widened in surprise at all that America had just said. He hadn't expected him to say anything like that... or even to get so upset, for that matter. "There, there, America... no need to cry," he said soothingly, gently running one hand through America's blonde hair. "I love you, too." He gave the American a quick kiss on the forehead.

"R-Really...?" America was beginning to calm down now. He was crying less and had managed a small smile.

"Really. Now, what do you say we just put this behind us and move on?" America just nodded in reply, so glad that he could finally be in the arms of the man he loved once again.


End file.
